This invention relates to improvement in splice case closures of the ready access type, particularly those used for communication cables having a number of insulated conductor pairs that are surrounded by a conductive grounding shield which is, in turn, surrounded by a dielectric insulating sheath. Splice case closures of the foregoing type are utilized for telephone service drops between the cable and the subscriber's equipment. The cable has its insulating sheath and its grounding shield severed over a portion within the splice case so that access to the various cable pairs for branchout purposes is facilitated.
The electrical continuity of the grounding shield is maintained by various means including that shown in Gillmot et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,584. In that patent a threaded stud is insertable through a punchout opening in the cable shield, and the stud is connected to an adapter member, which is, in turn, connected to a metallic frame. Attached to the stud are clamping elements that grip the cable shield. A ground connection to the cable shield is made at each end of the closure so the electrical continuity between the ends of the cable shield in the closure is maintained through the frame.